


An Arc Apart

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday to me here's a fanfic for you, M/M, REAL SOFT HOURS, Spoilers for Wano, TCSH Birthday Celebration 2019, Understanding Each Other Without Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro and Sanji reunite in Wano. Somewhere more private this time. ZoroxSanji.(Started for ZoSan month but I missed the deadline by miles. Oops.)





	An Arc Apart

**Author's Note:**

> An Arc Apart
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, spoilers for Wano (vaguely), references to WCI, soft and tender but with a horny undertone. (Unlike usual, which is horny with a soft and tender undertone.)
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters belong to Oda.
> 
> Rating: PG? PG-13?
> 
> Originally started this for ZoSan month prompt ‘reunion’ but it ended up delayed because I was focusing on other things. Also supposed to be a drabble (400 words max) but I’m a wordy bitch and couldn’t help myself. Obviously, with the way the manga is going right now this will likely diverge from the canon but who cares? I just wanted to think about it.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

After having met again for the first time in a week, Zoro and Sanji were on edge. The Whole Cake Island incident was weighing heavily on their minds; Sanji still feeling guilt over how he’d almost abandoned the crew and Zoro feeling frustration that such an important thing had been kept from him this entire time.

During the battle to protect Toko they hadn’t had time to talk any of it through, too busy just trying to keep her safe as well as defend themselves. All they’d been able to do was spare each other a glance and pass her over before they’d had to get serious all over again.

Now it was different. They’d managed to safely get away with everything intact, had managed to meet up once more. But even as they looked at each other, words had failed them. There was so much they wanted to say that it seemed impossible to know where to start. To know exactly how to phrase themselves in a way that the other would understand.

Besides, they weren’t the type for words in the first place.

Zoro was the first to make a move; stepping over and wrapping his arms so tightly around Sanji it was like the cook couldn’t breathe. Shuddering, he reached his own arms up Zoro’s back, his hands fisting in the swordsman’s yukata. It had barely been any time away from him at all but Sanji felt like he hadn’t seen him in years, hadn’t felt his touch in forever.

The swordsman was holding onto him in much the same fashion; gripping onto him like he’d never let him go again. He could feel Zoro’s breath on his neck, the tenseness in his muscles as he was held impossibly tighter.

The embrace felt like it did the talking for them. Just having their arms around each other let them know that everything was alright – Sanji’s desperate cling of apology accepted by Zoro’s warm hold of reassurance.

Zoro’s lips met Sanji’s neck, tracing their way from his Adam’s apple all the way up to his chin by his ear. The cook tilted his head back, letting his eyes slip closed despite himself. They didn’t really have time for this, not here or now. He wanted it so much he didn’t resist but knew it would end up as a mistake.

The swordsman’s hands started roaming over his back, touching him in all the places that made Sanji melt against him. Being held like this always felt so good, and he was in desperate need of the contact after the time he’d had with his family. Returning to that prison-like place and being taken captive once more had drained him of all the happiness he’d built up with his crew. It was as though Zoro’s touch energised him, made him able to feel joy again.

Sanji didn’t know how this felt for Zoro but he could feel the desperation in his palms with every stroke. Like Zoro needed to hold him just as much as he needed to be held; the pair recharging their metaphorical batteries just by being this close.

As Zoro’s hands grasped at his ass, Sanji groaned and grabbed onto his forearms to stop him.

“No. Not today.”

Zoro frowned but let his hands go lax, just resting them against his butt lightly. Holding himself back from what he wanted just like Sanji was trying to do.

“Why not?”

“We’ve got a lot more fighting ahead of us.” Sanji’s voice was calm though he felt anything but. “It’s been a while. Don’t wanna let it get in the way of what we need to do.”

It was precisely because it had been a while that he knew Zoro wanted this. Hell, he wanted it too. To lose himself in Zoro’s touch and forget about everything else. But the priority here was beating the shit out of Kaido and spoiling his plans, not what they wanted right now. Sanji knew Zoro would understand that.

Zoro sighed and rested his forehead against Sanji’s shoulder in acceptance. His hands shifted upwards to rest on Sanji’s lower back, just holding him close.

“Yeah, you’re right.” The swordsman sounded disappointed and a little frustrated, but Sanji felt pleased. Even if this was the heat of the moment, they both had to have some sense right now. Calmly, he let go of Zoro’s arms and pushed a hand into Zoro’s hair, fingering the green strands.

“…But after we’re done…” He let his sentence trail off, his other hand resting against Zoro’s chest. The second Zoro’s heart started beating faster, he could feel it. Zoro shuddered against him and pressed a few more close-mouthed kisses at his neck.

“Yeah.”

With the promise hanging in the air they pulled apart, staring longingly at each other as they got into their separate beds. Sleeping was going to be hell for them now, but they knew they were doing the right thing. All their pent-up emotions couldn’t explode out at this moment, would have to be held onto and utilised in their coming battles.

There was something to look forward to at the end of this; the absolute loss of control and drowning of their feelings in each other’s bodies until they couldn’t possibly do it anymore. At the end they’d both be sore and aching, lungs straining for breath with their hands clasped together.

The thought had them both shaking, the pair begrudgingly closing their eyes as they attempted to push it aside and fall into sleep.

Kaido’s defeat could not come fast enough.


End file.
